An Unhappy Anniversary
by Chaos-Heartless
Summary: Yami has loved his hikari ever since that day he solved the puzzle. Yugi has loved Anzu ever since the day they met. Its the anniversary of the day the puzzle was solved,and Yami tells Yugi.A sad story. Yugi+Yami Yugi+Anzu
1. Fortune Cookie

Ivery:This is Our Third Fic!Woo!  
Ioax:We're celebrating Oct. 26,The day me and Ivery  
first met in 9nth grade! It was...how many years ago?  
Ivery:5 1/2 years ago to be exact.  
Ioax:Anyway,we went to Bob's Big Boy for dinner to celebrate,And   
pigged out!Then,we saw a lady say  
'We're through!I dont love you any more!'and splash water in her date's  
face. Ivery:I thought it was hilarious-  
Ioax:Don't interrupt,anyway then we got the idea for this story.  
Ivery:Beware,It is'nt too joyful!  
Ioax:AND ITS NOT GOING TO BE ONE SHOT!  
Ivery:0.o?  
Ioax:-_-; when we typed this up,we asked someone on how good they  
thought it was.They thought it was a oneshot and kept nagging us about   
it. It was annoying!  
Ivery:Anyway,Please R/R This song belongs to one of our friends,  
who is'nt a fanfic writer,so If you want to use it, ask us!  
Ioax:Enjoy. And Please comment on the song,our friend would feel loved if you did!  
Unhappy Anniversary  
By: Split_Chaos  
__________  
I was up in Heaven,  
Looking at you,  
who was down on earth,  
on a lazy afternoon.  
___________  
'Its gonna be a happy Anniversary.' Yami thought,as he paced in his soulroom.  
Today was the Anniversary of the day Yugi first solved the puzzle.  
Of the day they first met.  
He was trying to think of the perfect way to confess.  
Your probally woundering,Confess what?  
Why,his love of course.  
Yami had fallen in love with his Hikari,and he had known it since the day they first met.  
He had always gazed at the pictures of Yugi and his friends,sometimes woundered around  
Yugi's soulroom when Yugi wasnt in the puzzle,and always watched his Yugi lay in bed  
when he slept late. Yami stopped for a minute.He smirked.  
His Yugi. He liked how that sounded. His light.His angel.His Love.  
He had it firgured out already,he would take yugi to a restraunt,then confess.  
Like he saw in those movies.What were they called?Soap Opras?Yeah that was it.  
____________  
Ivery:0.0 Yami watches Soap Opras?  
Ioax:^_^ Courtesy of me.  
_________  
But he couldnt firgure out how to say it,how to say I love you.  
It had to be perfect.  
_________________  
I decided to fly down,  
Just to meet you.  
For it was love that I sought,  
We were in Love,  
Or Least I thought,  
________________  
Yami smiled again. 'Its gonna be a Happy Anniversary.'  
Yugi giggled.His Yami was taking him out to dinner for their Anniversary.  
He was excited,He and his Yami We're such best friends,today was such a special day.  
He remembered that day so well,how he had made his wish for a friend,and how Jou and the others came along. And how his Yami had come.  
That night when they We're on their was to the Chinese restraunt,which was Yugi's favorite,  
Yugi noticed Yami seemed sorta nervous.  
They arrived and sat down.  
____________  
when you told me,  
your love for that other guy,  
My heart just sort of stopped.  
Back to heaven,I will fly,  
'Cause our friendship dropped.  
___________  
After they ordered their food,Yami kept missing his mouth with the food.  
Once It landed on his chin,then his nose,then his eye.  
Hey he was nervous,kay?  
Yugi giggled as Yami despertley tried to wipe the Lo Mein out of his eye.  
His Yami sure was acting funny tonight.  
They talked about some stuff,friends, and the day they met,and Yami's past as pharoh.  
Several times during this,Yami thought about telling him,but he didnt.  
Soon dinner ended, Yami paid, and they got fortune cookies and watermelon.  
Yugi opened his fortune cookie.  
"A dear friend of yours will come  
to face some sadness."he read aloud.  
He had a thoughtful look on his face as they walked out.  
"Sorta scary,Oh well,Its just a fortune cookie,huh Yami?"  
Yami opened his as they got in the car.  
He read It inside his head.  
'You are destined to be with the one you love.'  
He hadn't told Yugi.  
"Yeah,just a fortune cookie."he said to Yugi.  
_______________  
Im back in heaven,  
Listening to bells,  
Im thinking of that ring on your finger,  
Its not making me feel well,  
And as sadness hits me,  
Im just an empty eggshell,  
Even though Im in heaven,  
It feels like Im in hell.  
__________  
When they arrived home,a million thoughts seemed to go through Yami's mind.  
'I couldnt tell him at the restraunt,I..I was too nervous!Hell,I couldnt even get food in my mouth!'  
'Maybe I shouldnt tell him...No!Dont think that way Yami!Not after all this!Maybe..I..dont know what to do..I dont think I can tell him...'  
Yami absouloutly made sure the link was closed.NO WAY IN HELL was Yugi gonna hear these thoughts.As they went up to Yugi's room to change into PJ's',after being greeted by grampa,Yugi began to talk."Yami,I had a great time tonight.Thanks alot for the dinner!I cant beleive its been so long since I first solved the puzzle!"Yami tried not to stare as Yugi changed into Pj's'.  
He gulped.'Its either now or never.I..cant tell him..I just cant..'  
The game king sighed in sadness,and Yugi turned,in dark magician Pajamas'.  
Yugi looked with round voilet eyes that were filled with confusion and curiousity.  
"Tell me what Yami?"  
Yami felt his heart drop and his stomach fiz.He hadnt closed the link on those thoughts.  
_____________  
The soft clouds around me,  
Seem alot darker,  
Sadness sorounds me,  
As I look at you and him,  
so does anger.  
_____________  
Yami gulped,looking at his feet,and Yugi sat down next to him on the bed.  
"Ask me what Yami?"  
'I have to tell him now..,'Yami thought,feeling some forced courage.  
He took a deep breath,and looked at Yugi.  
"Yugi...ever since we defeated Pegasus...weve grown quite alot closer.."  
Yugi nodded,smiling a bit.  
"And I was...gonna tell..you somthing important tonight..."  
Yugi blinked and cockd his head,"What?"  
Yami turned,and looked Yugi strait in the eyes.  
"Yugi,My Hikari,I..I..I love you,I ve loved ever since we met.Yugi,my Angel of light.  
Yugi stared wide eyed,and Yami turned away in shame.What was Yugi going to say?  
Yugi placed a hand on Yami's shoulder and Yami gritted his teeth.Thats what Yugi did when he  
was trying to comfort someone."Yami...Im..going out with Anzu and...are you..searious?"  
Yami felt anger rush through him at the mention of Anzu.He hated the girl,although he never told Yugi.Yami stood up and turned to face Yugi with a happy expression.  
"No way! Im just kidding Hikari!I..know you and Anzu are together!Im just kidding!"  
He said,a slight difficulty could be heard in his voice when he said 'Anzu'.  
He forced a laugh and dissapeared into the puzzle.  
But Yugi had noticed Yami had a small bit of a tear in one eye.  
"Yami...loves me?"he asked himself.  
Yami never kid about something,or anything for that matter.  
______________  
Im back in heaven,  
Listening to bells,  
Im thinking of that ring on your finger,  
Its not making me feel well,  
And as sadness hits me,  
Im just an empty eggshell,  
Even though Im in heaven,  
It feels like Im in hell.  
  
Yami curled up in his soulroom,knees tucked under his chin.  
Tears ran down his face,which was cast in shadow,although you make out his face barley.  
"How could I be so stupid?!I knew Yugi loved..An.zu."He forced the name through his mouth.  
"Im so stupid!Now Yugi's going to hate me!"he yelled these words in agony,as the former pharoh's  
heart was broken,and ached like it had never ached before.  
"Its all ruined,why didnt I just lie!!?But..I could never do that to Yugi.."  
I cant do anything right anymore,  
_______________  
Whats wrong with me?  
Nothing coming right,  
nothing happy is my way,  
Im wish to hold you tonight,  
But thats only in my dreams,  
__________________________  
Yami knew Yugi knew he wasnt kidding.Yami rocked back in forth,tears   
streaming down onto his knees."Its a Unhappy Anniversary"  
More like it was,or at least he wished it was.He wanted this to end.  
Yami curled up and fell asleep,although tears still streamed down his face as he slumbered.  
One last thought went through his distraught mind before he fell to a nightmare filled dreamland.  
'Damn that fortune cookie.'  
______________  
Deep in the darkest of corners,  
My heart still aches and swells,  
Looking and thinking about,dosnt make me feel well,  
I try to force thoughts out,  
But I can succeed,  
  
Im back in heaven,  
Listening to bells,  
Im thinking of that ring on your finger,  
Its not making me feel well,  
And as sadness hits me,  
Im just an empty eggshell,  
Even though Im in heaven,  
It feels like Im in hell.  
Its hell..  
Its hell..  
Its hell..  
In my heart tonight.  
___________________________  
Ivery:We didnt write the intire song.  
Ioax;*SNIFF*Sad wasnt it?  
Ivery:Yeah.Please R/R,there is many more chapters to go.  
Ioax:T_T poor Yami...  
Ivery:Please comment what you thought about the story and song,maybe we'll put the  
whole song on the last chapter.  
Ioax:I have a feeling this is gonna get alot of Reveiws.  
Ivery:Will Yugi and Yami ever be together?Find out on chapter 2:  
My love hates me..This is Hell  
  
This story is dedicated to all the Yami+Yugi fans out there,  
and everyone who loves drama. 


	2. This is Hell

Hey there my beloved fans!  
This is Split_Chaos,or as my new name is,Chaos Heartless.  
I hope my sudden name changing hasn't caused any trouble for you guys.  
Okay-Here's an update-Im retiring from Yugi-Oh fanfiction.  
Im giving it up,but don't worry,Im finishing my stories.  
I will be deleting Bachelors in Antarctica,  
but I will wrap up Unhappy Anniversary and Puppy Dogs Don't Write Love   
Letters.  
Im so sorry I haven't updated in like,a year. Ive just been busy,and   
with writers block and all.  
But not updating and you guys constant review's has made this nag at  
my mind.  
I can totally understand when you really like a story and the   
goddamned author just wont update!  
Anyway,please review and tell me what you think about the chapter and   
my little note here.  
Thanks-  
Chapter 2-  
This is hell  
------  
I was up in Heaven,  
Looking at you,  
who was down on earth,  
on a lazy afternoon.  
  
Yugi Moto awoke in the morning,to something most unpleasant.  
The sun glaring in his eyes.  
Yugi made a sort of sound in between a shriek and a "Ack!".  
He tumbled out of bed,hitting the floor with a loud thunk.  
Yugi took a quick glance at the clock and groaned.  
7:37 AM  
He had been awake to at least 3:30 AM last night,or this morning.  
He couldn't sleep. He was filled with thought.  
About Yami.  
Yugi started to get serious headed at the thought,but quickly went back to   
irresponsible cutie when he remembered he had to meet his friends at   
the arcade in a half an hour.  
He groaned,and pulled himself up,going downstairs to eat,on the way   
glancing at a mirror to see  
exactly how large his dark sleep-deprived eye circles were.  
---  
I decided to fly down,  
Just to meet you.  
For it was love that I sought,  
We were in Love,  
Or Least I thought,  
--  
As for Yami,his awakening was twice,no,many times worse than Yugi's   
rude awakening. He glanced around,from his spot on the floor of his   
soulroom,slightly confused. His back ached like hell,he wasn't in the   
best position,and his face was sticky and salty from dry.. tears?Yami  
felt a ache in his chest. An ache like a large black hole in his heart. Aching and throbbing,seeming to grow bigger with each passing second. Consuming his soul.  
He wondered for a split second,with sick and unpromising hope-no more   
like a demented sort of denial,  
If it was a dream. Had it been?  
  
when you told me,  
your love for that other guy,  
My heart just sort of stopped.  
Back to heaven,I will fly,  
'Cause our friendship dropped.  
  
Yami had had many dreams about rejection from a Yugi. He stopped at  
that word. Rejection. Such a pain filled horrible sick word. Yugi   
didn't reject him. He didn't return his feelings. Rejection was not a  
word that fit with Yugi. Yami slowly stood up,as he did,his eyes  
burned,begging for him to blink,his back ached,screaming out part of  
his feelings,but most of all-  
That void, reminded him it was there.  
Yami almost immediately began to cry right then and there,but he   
stopped himself. He couldn't cry again. He had to be strong.   
How was he to protect Yugi,and duel if he was this mess?  
He had to be stong. For himself. Yami stopped a minute,  
sitting on the bed in his soul room,his eyes wide. Duel?   
Yami frowned,something was...wrong. Inside him,something was missing.  
Like a piece of himself. He knew it was the work of that horrible void  
,but-..different somehow. It was a different feeling,a feeling of sadness,  
but sadness that broke something in his confidence,his ego,his soul...  
He-Didn't feel as if he could duel. Not just not duel today,but..  
Forever.  
  
Im back in heaven,  
Listening to bells,  
Im thinking of that ring on your finger,  
Its not making me feel well,  
And as sadness hits me,  
Im just an empty eggshell,  
Even though Im in heaven,  
It feels like Im in hell.  
  
Yugi felt something as he was walking to the arcade. Something from the  
puzzle. Threw his mind link with Yami. He didn't know what it was,but   
he could tell it was bad. Yugi filled with worry. Yami... He still had what had happened last night in his mind. He knew he hadn't said something good. Afterwards he had thought of a million good things to say to what Yami had told him,but well,it was too late. Why did you always think of something good to say when its too late?  
Yugi sighed. He hadn't known how to react. It was just out of the blue,  
he wasn't expecting his Yami to confess hidden feelings for him.   
He thought Yami had something to tell him about Dueling or his friends,  
or how much of a friend Yugi was to him.  
"Yugi!"  
  
The soft clouds around me,  
Seem allot darker,  
Sadness surrounds me,  
As I look at you and him,  
so does anger.  
  
Yugi looked up from the ground to see Anzu waving and yelling and   
jumping around all happy-like from across the street at him. Yugi sweat  
dropped and waved back. Anzu was always one for a big-public scene.  
  
Im back in heaven,  
Listening to bells,  
Im thinking of that ring on your finger,  
Its not making me feel well,  
And as sadness hits me,  
Im just an empty eggshell,  
Even though Im in heaven,  
It feels like Im in hell.  
  
"So how's it going ?" Yugi looked up at his girlfriend,who apparently  
was happy to see him. Yugi looked back down. How was it going? It was  
going bad. Yugi replied with a sort of hmm sound. Anzu looked at him  
confusedly. "Yugi?What's wrong?You don't seem yourself today." Could  
he tell Anzu? Yugi blinked. Had he just had doubt?Anzu was who he loved  
,of course he should tell her. She was his girlfriend,and you shouldn't  
have to keep these things from your girlfriend.  
--  
Ivery:Note he asked himself if he COULD tell her, Ioax:And he tells himself of course he SHOULD tell her... Ioax&Ivery:Hmmm........?  
--  
I cant do anything right anymore,  
What's wrong with me?  
Nothing coming right,  
nothing happy is my way,  
Im wish to hold you tonight,  
But that's only in my dreams,  
  
"Anzu..." Yugi muttered slowly,still not completely sure. But he   
couldn't keep this all to himself, he couldn't take it. "Yeah Yugi?""  
...""Yugi?""Im not fine." Anzu stopped walking and looked at Yugi. "I need to tell you something Anzu,but you got to keep it to yourself,Ok?" Anzu looked calm enough."Sure Yugi,About what?" Yugi looked at Anzu,worry on his face and unsurness in his eyes."Its About Yami."  
  
Deep in the darkest of corners,  
My heart still aches and swells,  
Looking and thinking about,doesn't make me feel well,  
I try to force thoughts out,  
But I cant succeed,  
--  
YAMI sighed as he walked around his soul room. He definitely didn't  
want to be isolated in this dark gloomy tomb-look alike "home inside   
the puzzle." of his. He looked towards his rusted iron door,and stepped  
up to it,looking at the door handle.  
  
Im back in Heaven  
  
He opened the door and stepped out into the hallway of Yugi's mind.   
He looked at Yugi's soul door,open wide,inviting anyone in,just like   
innocent-friendly Yugi.  
  
Listening to bells,  
  
Yami walked into the room of Yugi,looking around at the toys and such,  
smiling a smile, while that void ate away. He sighed slightly, glad   
that it seemed he wasn't going to cry any time soon.   
  
Im thinking of that ring on your finger,  
  
He noticed something out of the corner of his eye. It was a shelf,low   
on the wall,with a line of........plush dolls on it? Yami walked over   
to the shelf, confused,to examine them.   
  
Its not making me feel well  
  
He scanned them and saw that there was at least 6 . He saw a Jou doll,  
a Tristan doll, a.....Yami gritted his teeth. A Anzu doll, a doll of   
Yugi,dark magician doll and.....one of himself?   
  
And as sadness hits me,  
  
Yami blinked,and picked up the Yami-doll. It was of him wearing the  
regular school uniform that Yugi usually wore,with the blue jacket   
buttoned though,and on the jacket in big,yellow letters it read: "YAMI".  
  
Im just an empty eggshell,  
  
Yami smiled slightly. Yugi. At the mental mention of Yugi,Yami felt   
that pain again. He felt as if he shouldn't be in here.   
  
Even though Im in heaven,  
  
He put down the Yami doll and stared at it for a minute. Smiling lightly,  
he moved the Anzu so she was next to Jou, and put the Yami doll next to the   
Yugi doll in Anzu's place.  
  
It feels like Im in hell.  
  
Yami walked out of Yugis room,closing the door slowly,thinking of the   
dolls. There had been one of him.  
  
But even though Im in heaven,  
  
Something about that one fact made Yami feel a bit of happiness inside  
him.   
  
It feels like Im in hell  
  
Yami grimaced,remembering what had happened. He knew he had said   
something stupid.   
  
And even though its heaven   
  
He remembered him saying "Haha Im just kidding Yugi,"   
Why couldn't he think of anything else?  
  
Its hellfire in my heart  
  
He could think of a thousand things he could of said that were  
allot better than what he had said.  
  
To  
  
Yami sighed.   
Why did you always think of something good to say when it's too late?  
  
Night   
  
Le dosnt de Coeur Brisé meurt facilement-  
Fin___  
--  
Ivery: Well?  
Ioax: That was a short mix of the song.  
Ivery: There's going to be either one..  
Ioax: Or two more chapters  
Ivery & Ioax: PLEASE R&R!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS- Le dosnt de Coeur Bris'e meurt facilement means   
"The Broken Heart doesn't die easily."in French. 


End file.
